I Think I Love You
by Randomblackberry
Summary: I think I love you, I really do. You've done so much for me over the time we've travelled together and you're my hope, my anchor, my shield, my sword. You're my everything and you're my love. Lots of short little one shots. Mainly Agnés/Tiz but other pairings too!
1. Three Little Words

**Umm yeah so i wrote a couple of Tiz/Agnés short things so I'm posting this disgustingly fluffy excuse for a fan fiction here. Enjoy and duvet doors. I guess...**

Agnés rolled over, body bumping into her boyfriend Tiz Arrior, who responded by gently and cautiously planting a row of kisses down her neck.

Agnés reacted. She moved closer to him and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the forehead, before moving down his face.

"Mmm." Tiz murmured blissfully. "I love you Agnés."

Agnés froze. Those three words rendered her still.

"Agnés? Are you ok?" Tiz asked, sensing her stiffening.

"Tiz..." Agnés said softly and a tear fell from her eye.

"Agnés..."

"Tiz. I-I love you too." Agnés voice cracked and shook, as she snuggled into her lover.

Just three little words.

They meant the universe to her.


	2. I Want To Save You

**This one shot is set at the end of bravely second. I think it's safe to read if you think of it as a what if scenario. So do that. Sorry for OOCNESS but his am I supposed to know what yu and Magnolia are like**

Agnés ran, ran, tears staining her face. Not again, it couldn't happen again, she wouldn't allow it.

She had traversed Norende Ravine many times, enough to know where exactly to go. It wasn't too far from here. She just had to keep running.

It was happening again...

Tiz was falling, Tiz was dying...

It was happening again...

Tiz was in a deep sleep

It was happening again...

Tiz might never wake up...

Agnés tripped over a pebble and fell face first into the ground. As Agnés struggled to get up, her white dress snagged on a rock. She tried to pull the dress away and as she did so she tore the golden hem of her elegant gown.

Agnés got back up, knees and hands stinging, hair unkempt, dress torn.

It was not a good look for the pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy.

She staggered forward and continued to run, hourglass in hand, running to her hope, to her love.

The journey that should have taken mere minutes seemed to take hours, as her legs felt as heavy as lead and the wind fought against her.

By the time she arrived, sweat sticking to her forehead, the sight of Tiz lying there, head in Yu's lap, was enough to make her break.

She didn't falter though, but knelt down next to him and placed the hourglass on his still body.

Silence.

Nothing happened.

"No." Agnés whispered, her heart in her mouth. "It has to work!"

"It will work." Magnolia Arch agreed from her place by Yu's side.

Edea simply nodded.

"Tiz... Please wake up." Agnés whispered. "It's time to get up now."

Tiz was always the early bird, always up first, always easygoing in the mornings. In the rare occasions that he would sleep in, it was easy to wake him up, as he was a light sleeper. This time, however he wouldn't budge.

"Tiz..." Yu moaned, glancing down at Tiz, searching for movement.

"This can't be happening again. I won't allow it." Agnés snapped.

She couldn't let Tiz fall into a coma again. She wouldn't stand for it.

"Me neither Agnés. Tiz wake up! Don't you know what's going on? Can't you see what you're putting people through?" Edea asked, voice raising with each word.

"Tiz! C'mon!" Magnolia said, her normally calm and upbeat voice cracking.

"Please, Tiz." Yu pleaded, shedding the first tear of the group.

Agnés glanced at Tiz before inhaling sharply and throwing her skinny arms around him, surprising the whole entire group.

"Tiz!" She sobbed. "Don't do this to me, Tiz!"

Edea moved to pull her off, but Magnolia shook her head sadly.

Agnés kept hugging Tiz's limp, still body as if it would bring life back to it.

"Tiz... Why? Tiz? I don't understand! And I've only just known! I've only just realised! I..." Agnés's voice trailed off.

She lay down next to Tiz and whispered into his ear.

"I l-love you."

Agnés started to move away then, eyes closed in sadness, but was startled by two strong arms snaking around her and a familiar voice whispering into her ear.

"I love you too Agnés."


	3. This Is Love

**I think I'm actually starting to run out of Tiz death scenarios so I've resorted to writing fluff. Nowhere near as enjoyable and badly written but meh, it's satisfying enough. Agnés/Tiz is the main pairing with some Ringabel/Edea thrown in. Next one shot might actually be Ringedea, depends. So now. The fffffffffffffffffluffy story! I don't own Bravely Default. Duh. Or Nemo but that doesn't have anything to do with this story.**

"I have been a fool." Agnés moaned.

Tiz shook his head in response, his limbs stuff and his head throbbing with the pain of the untreated wounds that ran up and down his body.

But Airy had attacked them. They had bigger problems. Airy had morphed into this horrid monster. When they had defeated that, Airy had accumulated a sort of cocoon form, only slightly easier on the eyes and definitely packing a punch. After finishing that, Airy had retreated to a place above the chasm called the Dark Aurora. That had been two days ago. Since then they had been shopping for restorative items and equipment and also fighting monsters to grow stronger. Despite the event being two days ago, Agnés was still shaken up. Airy's betrayal had hit her the hardest.

"You were all right to not trust her. You had decided to follow my lead. And look where it lead us! It has all been for naught..." Agnés was crying softly, head in her petite hands.

"No it wasn't! If it wasn't for this journey... The four of us wouldn't have met!" Tiz pointed out fratically.

He was nervous. He had no idea now to deal with Agnés crying. He was trying to be supportive but he didn't know how.

"But I dragged you into this mess! I should have forced you to leave! I should have-"

"I don't think Airy would have allowed that." Tiz sighed. "It sounds like there's been a lot of worlds and in most of them, me you and Edea have been awakening the crystals. I don't think Airy would have let this world be any different."

Mentioning the fairy was probably not the best idea.

"It's all my fault!" Agnés whimpered again.

Tiz shook his head, trying to think on ways to be reassuring.

"A-Agnés. Please don't blame this on yourself. I didn't know either. It **surprised** me as much as it did you." He said, eyes meeting Agnés's.

"I should have known. How was I so easily deceived?" Agnés asked, sobbing louder.

"It was pretty convincing." Tiz said truthfully.

"T-Tiz..." Agnés stuttered. "But..."

"Stop blaming yourself! It wasn't our fault. None of it was our fault. There was nothing we could have done. We can feel guilty, feel betrayed but we have something important to do. Airy has betrayed us and we need to make her pay!" Tiz said, with more passion than Agnés had ever heard him speak with." We need to make sure the world doesn't suffer the same fate as us!"

Agnés stared at Tiz for a moment in shock.

"You're right..." She murmured. "I can't forgive myself, but I can try to make it up to the world by defeating her and her master. I suppose that's the right thing to do..."

The doubt in her voice was evident and just put Tiz even more on edge.

"Airy is a traitor. She's not the little fairy you met at the great chasm. She's been playing this sick game even then."

Agnés nodded and closed her eyes.

"Yes. Thank you Tiz. I will help save this world. Leaving the world at its time of need would be unacceptable, especially as I was the cause of the destruction." Agnés said finally, eyes still closed in deep thought.

"You weren't the cause of-"

Agnés shook her head, obviously not wanting to hear anymore of it. Instead, slowly and hesitantly, Tiz grasped one of her small little hands in his.

Agnés's eyes snapped open. There was a muffled little giggle from the open doorway that lead to the girl's bedroom, that sounded suspiciously like Edea. However when Tiz glared in that direction, he saw nobody.

"T-Tiz." Agnés said in wonder, staring at their intertwined hands.

"You're not alone in this Agnés. I'll stand by your side and I'm sure Ringabel and Edea will too." Tiz reassured her.

Agnés's grin grew and she wiped off some tears with her free hand.

"Is this... Is this friendship? Sticking with you even when you almost caused the destruction of the world?" Agnés mused.

Two strong hands wrapped around her and she melted into Tiz's awkward hesitant hug. She almost didn't hear what he had to say next.

"Yes. But it's also love."

Agnés did however feel the cautious kiss that was planted on her forehead.

"Thank you. Thank you." Agnés babbled, returning the hug. "Thank you."

Too soon, Tiz broke away from the hug, but still held one of her hands. Blushing, he smiled at Agnés.

"It's dinner time. Shall we go down and see if the proprietress has made dinner?" Tiz asked, practically glowing.

Agnés nodded and the two of them left the corridor and headed to the tavern.

In the girls' bedroom, partially hidden by the half open door, Ringabel and Edea had heard the whole exchange.

"He finally did it. I've been telling him to make a move for ages now. I'm glad he finally harboured my advice." Ringabel said smoothly, happy for Tiz and Agnés.

Edea rolled her eyes in response, but she was smiling. A mischievous grin appeared on Ringabel's face.

"So Edea. Want to become the next dashing couple of our party?" Ringabel asked.

He received a soft punch in the side for that one.

"Not. A. Chance."

But Edea's smile never faltered.


	4. I Don't Want To Tell You The Truth

**I've been gone a couple of days and this is all I have to show for it. Sorry! This is Ringabel/Edea and the next one** ** _might_** **be Ringabel/Edea too. So yay! I guess... I'm working on some bigger Bravely Default projects (Multi Chapter) but they'll be probably five or six chapters at most. Anyway this one shot has spoilers for Ringabel's past etc etc**

When he woke up that night, heart thumping, mind racing, bathed in sweat, Ringabel had left his room, treading quietly as to not wake up Tiz. His head pounded and sick rose in his throat.

He walked out onto the deck, breathing in the beautiful fresh air. He walked over to the railing and gripped it so hard, he was sure he'd get splinters from the wood. He shivered in the cold and then suddenly threw up the contents of his dinner over the railing. The taste of lingering bile in his mouth made Ringabel grimace.

It was a beautiful night. Pity about the nightmares. Ringabel shook the thought out of his mind, focusing instead on himself, now. Ringabel. Ringabel. Not Alternis. But they were blurring together and now Ringabel didn't know who he was now. He wasn't Alternis, Alternis would never do the stuff that Ringabel had done. But Ringabel wouldn't think the way he himself was thinking at the moment. He wasn't Alternis and he wasn't-

"Ringabel?"

At the sound of his nickname, Ringabel turned around, to see Edea Lee. She was in her nightdress, hair loose and frizzy. She stared at Ringabel with a confused expression and she looked horribly vulnerable.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing my angel, just enjoying the stars." Ringabel said, the fake smile coming on easily.

It should come easily anyway, he had been using it for the past world or so.

Obviously it needed some work though, as Edea narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, voice firm.

"Nothing my dear, nothing. What about you?" Ringabel deflected the question quickly.

Edea glared at him fiercely.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" She practically yelled.

Ringabel flinched at her harsh tone, but quickly recovered.

"I just woke up for some fresh air. "He lied, "Why are you out here, in the cold?"

He pasted on another fake smile, even though he knew this wouldn't fool her. A cold wind ripped through the air, messing up his hair.

"Because Tiz told me that you woke up and left the room for the fifth night in the row! He says that you've been doing this almost every night for the past world or so! And he says that when you come back you never seem to sleep! No wonder you've looked so tired the past few days!"

Ringabel opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. Ah. He hadn't been as quiet as he had thought. Tiz was a light sleeper after all.

"So, Ringabel?" Edea asked softly, her eyes caring. "And don't you dare deflect the question again!"

Ringabel wondered about finally coming clean, telling her what ailed him. He opened his mouth as the headache pounded and the memories of Edea, Tiz, Agnés, dead, dead,dead resurfaced. He closed his mouth again, trying to drag himself back to the present, back to the lovely lady in front of him, not her corpse. She's alive, Ringabel told himself. She's alive. But...

"She lives..." Ringabel mumbled. "But I failed to protect her."

"Huh?" Edea asked, taking a step closer. "Ringabel, what's wrong?"

She's kind, she's considerate, she's alive. She's Edea. But not his Edea. How is he supposed to tell Edea the truth that plagues him?

Ringabel takes a deep breath and walks right past Edea. He can feel her judging blue eyes on him as he speaks again.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

He's never told such a big lie in his life. And it hurts.


	5. To Forgive and To Forget

**Hey guys. It has been a while. I am totally not posting this because only half of the third chapter of Happy Birthday is done. *cough* (help) Anyways this is AU and apologies in advance for crappy japanese**

He loved her.

He loved the way her hair shone in the sunlight.

He loved the way her voice sounded like birds in spring.

He loved the way you could lose yourself in her eyes and forget.

Ringabel had wanted nothing more for so long than to regain his memory.

But now, he wanted nothing more than to forget.

He loved her.

He loved the way her smile lit up the world around her.

He loved the way she glided across floor effortlessly.

He loved the way she could stretch out a simple conversation for days at a time.

He loved the way she could make him forget.

Ringabel had wanted nothing more for so long than to regain his memory.

But now, he wanted nothing more than to forget.

In her final moments, he loved her.

He loved the way her hair flowed in the wind, even though she was still.

He loved the way her face was one of peace despite the blood running down it.

He loved the way her eyes were still the brightest blue, even though they were unblinking.

Ringabel had wanted nothing more for so long than to regain his memory.

But now, he wanted nothing more than to forget.

The only thing he hated about her as she closed her eyes for the final time was how still she was. How she didn't stir, even as he picked her up and rocked her like a child. He hated that.

Ringabel loved her, so, so much. So why didn't he ever tell her that. Ever?

He leant down, above her bloodstained lips and kissed them, stony cold though they were.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu"

 _I love you._

He half expected a reaction, but of course he was disappointed, unless you counted the howl of the wind a response.

He was truly alone, she had left him and it was all his fault.

He couldn't forgive himself.

He couldn't forgive and he had to forget.

Ringabel stayed with the still body of his lover for hours until it was wrenched from his grasp. His anchor had been snatched away from him and the guilt and anger tore at him from the inside.

He went home, sobbing uncontrollably, unable to force recent events out of his mind.

Ringabel drunk himself to sleep that night, finding his best friend in a bottle of alcohol and when he awoke, tangled in a mess of sheets and his own filth, something was different.

He heard her voice, the one of an angel, the one that made the birds chirp in harmony. Even though she wasn't with him, he heard her voice inside his head, clear as day.

"Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu"

 _I_ _love_ _you too._

Ringabel sighed and began to pick himself up, piece by piece. He couldn't forget. He couldn't forget the face of his lover, her bright eyes and her blonde hair. He couldn't forget her beauty, her grace. He couldn't forget his bloodstained form, sprawled on the floor, crimson staining her clothes.

She wouldn't want him to forget. So for her, he wouldn't.

Ringabel had wanted nothing more for so long than to regain his memory.

But now, he wanted nothing more than to forget.

But he couldn't.

He would forgive and he would never forget.

 **A/N I know it's bad. Can you forgive me and forget this? D:**

 **Strawberry** **milkshakes** **for** **everyone. Yay! I nee help** **for Happy Birthday. PM if you have ideas.!**


	6. Shining Brighter Than A Crystal

**I should rename this fic, the stalling for happy birthday fic. I've got nothing down for Ringabel. I'm screwed. Anyway enjoy this thing I wrote up in ten minutes**

She looked beautiful.

That was the only thought that entered Tiz's mind as he watched her, her head bowed in prayer to the crystal.

The abrupt thought shocked him and made him turn bright red. She really did look enchanting.

She seemed to have her own glow surrounding her, pulsating in time with the crystal. The pendant hanging from her neck glowed bright blue, illuminating her brown hair. Her vestal garb hung loosely on her, barely passing her knees in length. Her eyes were downcast as she murmured softly.

Tiz glanced at Ringabel and Edea, to judge their reactions, but they were staring in awe at the crystal that was failing to outshine Agnés.

"Not yet! Just a little longer!"

The squeaky sound of the fairy's voice made Tiz turn to the source. Airy had an excited expression on her face and seemed to be struggling not to start randomly dancing in the air.

"More! Keep going!"

Agnés let out a whine of pain, and Tiz felt his heart plummet at the sound. As he watched, her face contorted in pain and her body tensed. Before he even knew he was doing it, he was biting his nails, a nervous habit that he had tried (and failed) to get rid of.

"Still not enough! You can do this!"

A pained groan came out of Agnés. Ringabel and Edea's faces changed from awe to alarm. Tiz's heart pounded in his chest. Airy remained as chirpy as ever, dismissing Agnés's cries.

"Stop! That's it!"

With a sigh of exhaustion, the glow around Agnés faded, and she collapsed on the floor.

Tiz was at her side in an instant.

"Agnés!" He yelped fearfully.

She looked up. "Did I do it?"

Airy nodded her head, gesturing to the still glowing crystal.

Agnés smiled tiredly, accepting Tiz's hand to get her back to her feet.

She still looked beautiful, Tiz realised even when she was tired. The dark shadows underneath her eyes that seemed to have appeared recently made her look like a raccoon. A beautiful, dazed, raccoon. Her pendant still glowed at a steady rate, her hair shining with health.

Tiz felt a smile spread across his face, followed by a blush.

She shined brighter than any crystal.


	7. Why I love her

**Started Ringabel's Happy Birthday chapter. About 1500 words in and it looks like it's gonna be a long one. Anyway enjoy this thing I found in the trash section of my tablet.**

"So... Tiz..."

The mentioned boy glanced at his roommate at the sound of his name.

"What is it about Lady Agnés that you find so attractive? What is it that you seek in a woman?" Ringabel asked.

"I... I don't!" Tiz became incredibly flustered extremely fast.

"Well for my angel it's her beautiful hair, her enchanting voice, her horrible cooking skills. Please, Tiz, indulge me." The older boy purred.

"I don't like her. I mean I do. But not in that way. I don't love her. I mean I do, but love as in like family, y'know? I..." Tiz trailed off as he saw Ringabel's smirk.

"Well what is that you like about her? What makes you... Enjoy her company?"

Tiz paused, thinking. "Well she's really sweet and gentle. She's always focused on her duty and when she laughs she makes the sweetest sound... What?"

Ringabel poorly disguised a laugh as a discreet cough. "Go on."

"She's really pretty, she's got that kind of natural glow and her eyes are really soothing. She makes me happy." Tiz continued, sighing.

"Uh-huh." Ringabel nodded. "And you don't love her?"

"Well... No! Not in that way!" Tiz protested, but he was steadily turning a deep shade of red.

"Sure you don't."

Tiz let out a groan of frustration and turned away, signalling that this conversation was over.

"What about me?"

Both boys turned to the source of the sound where a little cryst-fairy was hovering at the doorway.

"You love Edea and you love Agnés. But nobody loves me!" Airy pouted.

"Airy's searching for love?" Ringabel chuckled. "Are there any boy crystal-fairy's that exist? Do you have a secret love life you're not telling us about?"

Airy whined in response, but to Tiz's surprise was turning red.

"I do in fact." She said, clearly lying. "Y'know what? I'm going to go see him right now. As you guys don't seem to appreciate me."

And with that the fairy sauntered out of the room, huffing as she did so.

The two boys shared a look, and then burst out laughing.

"Also Agnés's voice isn't nearly as annoying."

Behind the door to the boy's room, Agnés and Edea listened closely.

"It seems Tiz really likes you. Those are some really nice things he said." Edea remarked.

Agnés went pink. "I suppose so. And what about you? Ringabel said some nice things about you."

Edea snorted, perhaps a tad too loudly. "Yeah to me and every other girl he's met in his life."

Her slightly raised voice stopped the chatter from the boys room.

Edea grabbed Agnés's hand, and the two fled before the boys could investigate.

Later, at dinner, Agnés inquired as to where Airy was.

"Ah." Ringabel said. "I believe she said she was off to meet her love."

To further this illusion, during this time, Airy had locked herself in the bathroom so nobody could find her. Pity she was missing dinner. And it was her favourite too.


	8. Finally together

***crawls out of grave* Um. Bravely second is a thing. This next bit has spoilers. I'm pretty sure everyone knows about Agnés um... Visiting Tiz's farm, but there's this one bit about another character and also... Just tread carefully please, and be on the lookout for the next chapter of happy birthday.**

Agnés smiled at her fiancé with the obvious adoration of new love. It was strange to think that they were a proper thing now, after denying their companions' teasing about it for so long.

But, alas. They were together. They were to be married.

Agnés played with the engagement ring that rested on her index finger. They had picked it out, the two of them. A simple gold band, with a tiny diamond atop. They were so well known, and had gained so much pg that they could probably have bought the most expensive ring in the shop. But they were simple people, in truth, and wished for nothing more than what was required.

Besides, the wedding was to be an extravagant affair, planned by Edea Lee herself. And Edea always liked doing things big.

She would need that trait, especially as it was to be a double wedding.

Tiz noticed the way she was looking at him and returned her gaze, his lips curling upwards in a loving smile.

They were lying on the bed they shared, a small rickety thing, similar to the one that Tiz would have slept in back in Norende. When it was cold they had to huddle together for warmth, Agnés's arms wrapped around his body, his chest a headrest for her long hair.

"Have Yew and Magnolia found a place to stay yet?" Agnés asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Tiz shook his head, his unkempt hair shaking as he did so.

"I don't even think they've been looking really. They've been staying in the manor mostly, but to be honest I think they're both perfectly happy to go travel Luxendarc with that tent of theirs."

Agnés let out a small giggle. "I'd be happy to join them on that journey."

Tiz planted a kiss on her forehead. "I think that's called intruding on their honeymoon."

"I wish I could have joined you on your latest journey." Agnés admitted, abruptly changing the subject. "I felt so useless."

Tiz instantly rushed to comfort her. "Don't be like that! You had to be protected! You were the pope of the crystal orthodoxy remember?" his tone softened. "Besides you did lots of good things. For one, you got the hourglass to me in time."

Agnés looked down, as the fear she had felt when he collapsed came rushing back.

"I thought you would never wake up. Like last time."

"I know." Tiz said, voice cracking for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Two years." Agnés mused, and then sighed. "You've changed."

"I have?" Tiz seemed startled, his eyes wide, clearly unsure of what to say. "Am I that different? Am I like a different person now? Oh, God, Agnés-"

She silenced him, allowing a small laugh to come from her lips. "No, Tiz. I'm talking about your hair."

"Oh." Tiz rubbed the back of said hair sheepishly, an action Agnés was familiar with him doing. "I guess it has gotten a little unkempt and wild, huh?"

Agnés nodded. "Yes, it has."

Tiz hummed lightly in agreement. "Well I've tried to brush it, but it kind of springs back up no matter what I try."

"You're lucky that the last time Ringabel came over it was strictly for business. Otherwise he would have rushed you to the nearest barber's to get your hair done." Agnés's smile faded slightly at the memory of her old friend.

"You haven't seen him in person in two years." Tiz realised.

"Yes. I chose terrible timing to have a bath. I missed his attempt to communicate with me entirely."

"He hasn't changed." Tiz assured her, and then amended his words. "He's possibly become more arrogant and Edea worshipping than ever, but he's a lot happier."

"That's good."

"And I'm sure Alternis filled you in on the details of their conversation?" Tiz was smiling again, reminiscing.

"Yes. In part. I feel that he was leaving out a few bits and pieces here and there though." Agnés added the last bit with a thoughtful tone afflicting her voice.

Tiz snickered. "Probably was. Ringabel is a master at embarrassing even himself."

Comfortable silence lapsed over the two of them again, before something came to Agnés's mind.

"So. Are you going to cut it?"

"Cut what?"

"Your hair, of course!"

Tiz went as white as a sheet.


	9. Sweet Treats

**Ayyyy. Here I thought I'd have gotten the final chapter of Happy Birthday out by now but nah. Take this instead, to make up for the long wait. And expect the final chapter of Happy Birthday in early July, marking the year anniversary of the fix. Might post a one shot for the one year anniversary this fic too. Idk. I'm rambling D: anyways no spoilers apply**

Edea finished her parfait, wiped her mouth and leaned back in her chair.

"Ahhhh." She moaned in pleasure, as the sweet taste flowed through her body.

"I still don't understand how you manage to eat the whole thing without gaining any weight." Agnés sighed.

It always shocked her whenever Edea went on one of her sweet rampages. The girl never seemed to gain any weight!

"I exercise a lot." Edea replied simply, looking proud. "There's nothing wrong with eating something sweet now and again."

"Yes, but you overdose it!" Agnés protested suddenly. "The food pyramid clearly states-"

As the two got into a squabble about health and food, the two other members at the table watched this little debate with amusement.

"So, Tiz. Are you not going to rush to Agnés's aid?" Ringabel asked slyly, sensing that Agnés was losing the battle.

"Umm. I... I don't know a lot about this kind of stuff." Tiz stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his head. "W-Why don't you go help Edea?"

"My angel can take care of this herself." Ringabel answered truthfully.

Illustrating his point, Edea jumped up and yelled a point at Agnés, who was too flabbergasted to answer.

"Umm. I..." Agnés groaned, trying to think of a suitable retort.

"HAH! I win!" Edea yelled triumphantly, fist pumping the air.

"I was unaware this was a competition." Agnés replied huffily, crossing her arms.

"It's a debate." Ringabel said, eyes alight with amusement. "Something that Edea seems to have a lot of practice in. You're quite good at it Edea. Although the sudden yelling does help to startle your opponents."

Edea glared at him, before turning back to Agnés.

"Anyways. As I was saying. As long as you exercise, you can work off the calories-"

"Actually." Tiz said softly, standing up from his seat at the table. "That's not 100% true."

Edea looked at him, shocked.

"Way to go there, Tiz." Ringabel said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Those things contain a high amount of sugar. Which is very bad for you." Tiz pointed out, ignoring Ringabel.

"A valid point." Ringabel agreed, smiling.

"Are you just going to commentate or are you going to join in? Because two against one is not fair!" Edea snapped at him.

Ringabel raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to join you, my angel? Naturally, I wouldn't decline. Except this is a debate about the effects of sweet food and you know how much I dislike sugary sweets."

Edea glared at him. "Well I can take all three of you on, easy!"

Ringabel's eyes sparkled. "Really? Very well. I accept your challenge."

Edea nodded, and then faltered. "Well, after another one of the proprietress's parfaits of course."

Agnés bristled. "You know, you shouldn't-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

 **Edea Lee is a bad role model. Don't eat too many sweets guys ):**


	10. A Farmer's Life

**I was in a mood for something random and fluffy post Bravely Second, and I also wanted to let the world know I wasn't dead. Also, Happy Birthday is practically finished, just so terrible that I don't want to post it.**

"T-Tiz? W...What is that?"

Tiz turned to look at his partner with a surprised expression. "What do you think it is, Agnés?"

Agnés Oblige, former Pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy, was aiming a slender finger at the small animal in front of them.

"I...I don't know! I've never seen anything like it!"

Tiz chuckled lightly. "Don't tell me you've never seen a sheep before!"

Agnés frowned. "Of course I have! But that-" she stabbed an accusing finger at the wooly animal. "Is far too tiny to be one!"

"It's a sheep," Tiz persisted, and then smiled warmly. "A baby one. A lamb."

"A lamb?" Agnés echoed. "So animals have babies too?"

Tia's expression turned from happy to slightly concerned. "Yes?"

"Huh. I never..." Agnés trailed off, clearly in deep thought. "So do the animals pray to the crystals for child as well?"

Tiz's expression was dead. "...I... I thought we were over this Agnés. I...I explained to you where...where babies came from, right?"

Agnés looked deep in thought for a second, and then burst out laughing. "Oh, Tiz!" she chirped. "Don't be ridiculous! Of course I know how babies are made." she chuckled happily. "Oh Tiz, you should've seen your face!"

Agnés turned serious again as she stabbed an accusing finger at a calf.

"But seriously, what is that?"


	11. It Was Instantaneous

**I tried to write Alterdea. I love Alternis, he needs more love. But for some reason, this just happened. Ah well. Enjoy. (Spoilers for all of Bravely Default but not for Bravely Second)**

It was instantaneous

He remembered her as loud.

Edea Lee, five years his junior, tackled Alternis to the ground on their first meeting, a battle cry ripping from her throat.

Alternis had stared at her with wide fearful eyes, too scared despite (or maybe because of?) his years on the streets with far worse enemies. He had simply lain there, trembling slightly, as Edea had proclaimed her victory.

Braev had once more come to his rescue, picking Edea up off of him and scolding her lightly, whilst he remained frozen on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Edea announced, at her father's prompting. "My name is Edea Lee! What's yours?"

Her loud voice made him flinch again, to his shame, and Braev seemed torn between chiding his child or comforting Alternis.

Alternis summoned his courage. She was younger than him, and in no way hostile. The problem was he could barely speak three words. Language was not needed on the streets. At least no language involving words. Disputes were settled with fists and knives and blood. 'Negotiation' was an unfamiliar thing to Alternis.

"I-I'm...Alternis," his voice shook like a leaf, and the words hung quiet in the air next to Edea's booming ones, but the message had gotten across.

"That's a cool name!" Edea exclaimed, and then looked up to her father. "Is Ally going to be by brother?"

Alternis could only guess that he was the 'Ally' creature she spoke of, and the rushed nickname made him wince.

"I suppose so," Braev agreed. "Of course, if Alternis agrees,"

Alternis's gaze shot up to meet his. Was he offering his home? A family? Alternis had nothing to give him in return. He was a waste of space, a useless pile of trash, and it was nothing short of a miracle that Braev had taken pity on him the previous day.

He hadn't been expecting...he wasn't ready for...

What would they do to him if he refused? Cast him out into the Eternian cold? Kill him?

What would they do to him if he stayed?"

Confused and lost, Alternis's eyes flit to Edea's. She stared at him with obvious curiosity and awe. There was no malicious intent that he could see in those eyes of hers.

Mutely, he nodded.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

He remembered her being the one teaching him how to read.

Edea Lee, five years his junior, opened up a children's book next to him. She pointed to the words, sounding the familiar vowels out onto her tongue.

Alternis felt like a hopeless idiot but followed, mimicking the noises she made, flushing as she praised him with a childish coo.

He flinched when she wrapped her arms around him, but settled as soon as his mind calmed, perceiving no threat.

It felt nice even. Safe.

There was warmth in those eyes of her.

In a whisper, he read.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He remembered her being his first sparring partner.

Edea Lee, five years his junior, had gotten a sword the same year as he had. Despite his age, he hadn't been given one until he turned twelve, and became more or less fully fluent in reading and writing. His personality started to show through, his fierce dedication and penchant for journal writing marked him as more of an individual than just another kid in the slum.

Alternis had held the wooden sword with a sweaty grip, and had clumsily blocked Edea's equally messy thrusts. They were a mess, the two of them, inexperienced, and overeager. Alternis still hadn't grown back the strength a child such as he should have had, and because of this, Edea was almost more powerful than him, five years his junior.

As she knocked his sword out of his hands with a triumphant battle cry, he looked up into her eyes.

He saw blazing determination and relief.

Quietly, he congratulated her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

He remembers her being his only friend.

Edea Lee, five years his junior, seemed to radiate this aura of friendliness wherever she went. People flocked to her, and she was always the centre of a new posse, surrounded by smiles and laughter.

There was no room for him.

But yet, when lunch was over, and the group separated into their respective stations, she always found him, always came over and talked and smiled. It would stir a feeling of companionship within him, and he could understand why everyone surrounded her, feeding off her positivity.

He saw cheerfulness in those eyes of hers.

Softly, he opened up to her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

He remembers her going on her first mission.

Edea Lee, five years his junior, was a prodigy with the blade, a worthy addition to the Sky Knight's squadron. She was to be assigned to Ominas Crowe, a man of suspicious intent and a truly pathetic manner of speech.

Alternis didn't fear him hurting Edea. He feared Edea hurting him.

Barras and Holly were also going to Caldisla, to find the vestal, the evil one. The vestals intended to awaken the crystals. The Grand Marshal had told him, again and again, that they had to be stopped.

Alternis felt useless in Eternia, a member of the council of six in theory, but in reality just the Grand Marshal's most willing servant. His heart ached for Edea, and as he stared into her eyes, he sees a mixture of excitement and worry tumble inside of them.

Clearly, he wished her luck.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

He remembers thinking that she'd been taken prisoner.

Edea Lee, five years his junior, had worried him, terrified him to the point of inability, traumatised him to the point of no return.

If Edea, taught by Nobanstu Kamiizumi couldn't defeat the vestal...what hope did they have? If the vestal discovered that Edea was the Grand Marshal's daughter she would most definitely hold her hostage as leverage against him.

With permission from the Grand Marshal, Alternis set out on his airship alone. His eyes spied the Eschalot, an old Eternian airship in the distance. As he neared, he saw a girl matching the description of the vestal.

And Edea.

He jumped into the deck, and his heart broke as the truth was revealed to him, as she glared at him.

The boy Tiz lay at his feet, helpless. It would take only one strike to end his life. The vestal was right in front of him, and it would be so easy to capture her.

But his eyes fell on Edea again, and he felt his resolve waver at what he saw. He didn't care anymore if the Grand Marshal cast him out for his incompetence and disobedience. He didn't care if Victor and Victoria mocked him, if his mistake brought upon the end of Luxendarc.

He could not harm Edea. He would not harm Edea.

There was hatred in those eyes of hers.

Loudly, he cursed her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He remembered her being the last one to die.

Edea Lee, five years his junior, is beautiful even in death, and falls with a sort of grace that Alternis cannot command, and she landed with the softest of thumps on the deck, dead as soon as she hit the ground.

She stained the floor with her blood, dark crimson mixing in with Agnés's and Tiz's. He was standing in their blood, hands reaching down to cradle Edea's body, even as the monster, the evil one who had performed such a deed watched on with amusement.

He lifted her into his arms, and she, five years his junior, weighed little despite her armour. He cradled her for a second, like a babe, and then dared to stare at her emotional, expressive, vibrant blue eyes one last time.

They were glassy, empty, emotionless.

There was nothing in those eyes of her.

He screamed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He remembered her as being the greatest human being he had ever known.

Edea Lee, five years his junior, looked at him over her cup of tea. "Ringabel, why are you staring at me like that?"

He had a generic flirtatious answer on his lips, but he swallowed it, deciding to tell her the indisputable truth.

Alternis, and he couldn't hide it any longer, could he? Alternis was who he was, and what he was remembering.

"I remember you," he said finally, and it hurt to see Edea's confusion, of how she had forgotten the time they had spent together as children.

Or not. She had been friends with a different Alternis of a different world, who was probably a far more honourable man than he could ever be. She didn't know him.

Edea smiled hesitantly, more cautious than usual. The topic of conversation was unstable, worrying, uncomfortable. Still though, it looked like she was willing to pursue it just a little further.

"Tell me about it,"

Mutely, he nodded.

And from loud to soft and everywhere in between, he told the woman he loved when he loved her, and the emotion in her eyes brought him more joy than anything he had ever seen in his life

There was happiness in those eyes of hers.

And to Ringabel, to Alternis, he couldn't care less about whether she returned his feelings. All he needed to know was that she was happy, and that her eyes continued to glow with soft light of life.

 **it's kind of Alternis/Edea...lol.**


End file.
